My Perfect Omega
by YoursSweetly
Summary: After hearing Robert and Maryse screaming horrible words regarding their male omega son Alexander, Magnus makes the decision to take him as his own omega in order to protect him and start a family with him. What will happen when he meets the broken omega, which tells him that he is usless and cannot bear children? I do not own the characters or the amazing cover image!
1. Alpha and Omega

\- What are we going to do now?... Stupid omega… how can I be cursed with a son like that … so useless, so pathetic ….

\- Meryse, calm down … your screaming is not helping the situation – Robert's voice boomed throughout the room.

\- 2 million Robert, 2 million …. all because of your useless son …. Couldn't even get pregnant like the stupid omega whore he is

\- My son? I think he is your son too Meryse!

\- Don't you dare blame me for this abomination of a child; better think how we are going to pay Rasputin the money …. And what are we going to do with this omega – I don't want him in my house anymore.

Magnus couldn't believe what he's hearing. He was called at the Institute to do some work and now after finishing he was searching for the head of the Institute – Maryse to collect his payment. Upon hearing the screaming inside the room, he stopped in front of the door to listen. He couldn't believe how cruel this shadowhunters could be. He knew that omegas are not seen as something strong and useful (except for breeding) by the shadowhunters but what he is hearing now is horrible and cruel…. And from what is being said, the said omega is their own son!

As part of the downworlders, Magnus has different believes about omegas. He sees them as something amazing and even sacred. They are the most important part of a family. They are blessed with the gift to bear children and for Magnus this was more important than fighting, or making magic or whatever else Alpha and Beta shadowhunters and downworlders are doing. But even more, they were caring, empathetic, generous, passionate, and so much, much more. They were the heart of every home, while alphas and betas were the ones who are supposed to protect the house and keep them safe and happy.

He couldn't explain how angry and sad he felt upon hearing a mother speaking like that for her own child. It made him remember his own mother and how terrified he felt all those years ago when she killed herself because she believed that Magnus was a devil and a curse to her. At that moment Magnus promised to himself to save this poor soul; and opened the door to the office of Maryse Lightwood.

Upon seeing the warlock entering, Maryse stopped her screaming and turned to him with a disgusted look on her face.

\- What are you doing here warlock? – she spat.

Magnus was barely restraining his nerves. This woman was always so rude and believed that she is so much better than everybody else, especially downworlders.

\- Ah, Meryse, it's always a pleasure to see you! – Magnus mocked her.

\- You, filthy downworlder! Answer my ….

\- No, I am not answering anything to you or your husband! Now, you are going to listen to me and do as I say or I swear I will kill you this time – Magnus had had enough of this bullshit and was so angry at that moment.

\- I will give you 2 million for your omega child. I will take him with me and you will never have a say in his life anymore.

\- What… - exclaimed Robert stupidly.

\- I heard your conversation. I will give you the money that you need and I will take your son with me.

\- Very well …. You deserve each other ….a filthy downworlder and a useless omega!

* * *

The next couple of hours passed in a blur. Magnus has never met any of the Lightwood children and he hoped that their omega son is nothing like them. He was done signing the contract that made him Alexander's (as he learned is the omega's name) new Alpha. Maryse looked disgustingly pleased while looking at the money on her table and signing the contract eagerly. Now, Magnus needed to go take Alexander from his room, where he was already packing his stuff, as Robert has left 30 min ago to go tell him about the situation. Maryse didn't even went to tell him goodbye.

Knocking quietly on the door Magnus was able to hear his heart beat wildly inside his chest. He doesn't regret his decision, only hoped to make this poor boy's life better than what he have here. Suddenly the door was opened and a young boy went out and closed noisily the door behind him.

\- What the fuck do you want? – asked the boy angrily. He was young and beautiful – strong body, although a little bit on the short side, beautiful blond hair and interesting eyes. But his attitude and smell presented to Magnus that he is not the omega son but an alpha. ' _Young alphas_ ' Magnus thought, always trying to show off.

\- I'm Magnus and I'm here for Alexander.

\- What do you want with my brother? If you hurt him, I swear I will ….

\- Do not finish this sentence pup – said Magnus quietly but angrily. He was done being nice to this shadowhunters and any second his nerves were going to explode.

At that moment the door opened quietly and Magnus was hit with the most wonderful smell in the entire world – fresh and sweet smell of peaches and milk. He looked behind the young alpha and saw a tall gorgeous angel with beautiful dark hair, pale skin and the most beautiful blue eyes in the entire world.

\- Jace, it's ok. Don't make problems, please - he whispered quietly and looked down immediately.

\- Alec, get inside. I want to have a talk with this warlock. – the boy, Jace growled angrily and the omega whined pitifully at the tone.

That was the final drop for Magnus. In a second he waved his hand and everyone in the Institute froze, except the beautiful omega, which was still standing by the door, now trembling and whining slightly.

\- Hey, it's ok, don't be scared. I am not going to hurt you. I just wanted to talk with you without all those people interrupting me every two seconds – the alpha spoke quietly without moving. His instincts were telling him to go take and protect the scared omega, to engulf him into his arms and never let go, but Magnus fought against it, he was sure that Alexander will not like that.

\- I … I … - he started stuttering adorably but didn't finish his sentence.

\- Please, don't be afraid darling, you can say everything to me.

\- I … I am unworthy of you alpha, please don't make th…this mistake.

Magnus's heart broke upon hearing the pain of the omega. How horrible was his life in order for him to be saying that.

\- Sweetheart, don't say stuff like that. Of course you matter, you are worthy, and I might not know you yet but I can tell that you have a beautiful and pure heart. You were just born in the wrong family …. But I will make sure that nobody will hurt you anymore if you come with me. Please, Alexander come home with me as my omega.

\- Alpha …. I …. I'm useless….I cannot be..bear children …

* * *

Magnus was startled…. He was not expecting that. Of course he felt sad, he always wanted a child of his own, a small pup born from the love between him and his omega.

But that was not going to stop Magnus to protect this beautiful and pure creature. He was going to take Alexander home, keep him safe and love and care for him the best he can. And they can always adopt a child and care and love it as their own.

\- Alexander, look at me – he reached a hand and gently lifted the omegas head, looking into his red, crying eyes.

\- I know that you were told that bearing children is the only purpose of your existence but this is not true darling. I promise you that if you accept me as your alpha, I will show you how perfect and worth of my love you are. You will be so perfect for me, you will make me happy and I will make everything in my power to make you happy as well.

\- Why are you saying that? Why are you so nice to me? – he asked so quietly and sadly that my own eyes watered.

\- Because you unlocked something in me Alexander …. I haven't felt anything for anybody in a long, long time.

* * *

Alec was scared and confused. He didn't want to make the same mistake he made with his first alpha. When their parents first told him that they have found an alpha for him, he was happy and full of dreams about him and his new alpha, about their love and their future pups. He was wondering how he will look like and what he will be interested in. Is he going to be passionate about history and literature like Alec himself, or is he going to be interested into fighting and protecting the mundane like Jace, or is he going to be fashionable and fierce like his sister ... so many questions. But one think Alec was sure about, is that he will make everything in his power to make his alpha happy and will love him till the day they die.

Unfortunately, life was not good to Alec and his alpha turned out to be a cruel one. Rasputin was an older man, around his 40s and was coming from Russia, looking for a new life after his female beta mate has died. At first Alec tried, really tried to love him and make him happy, but deep inside he knew that this man will never be dear to his heart; Rasputin will never make his heart skip a beat or make him feel butterflies in his tummy. Even then he was performing his duties the best he could – cleaning the house, cooking, washing clothes, and other domestic work. He was also letting his alpha use his body whenever he desired, he will never say it as 'love making' because there was not love between them and it was not sweet and sensual or passionate as he knew from his books, instead it was fast and rough and Alec was often left hurting, bruised and bleeding. Also Rasputin never slept in the same room as Alec, he had his own room, while Alec was left to sleep on the couch in the living room or whenever he found.

Even though his life was sad and loveless at the moment Alec was hoping and was looking forward to have pups. He wanted kids so much, he was going to love, protect them and take care of them every second of his life. But after his first heat passed there were no signs of him being pregnant. After a month Rasputin took him to a hospital, where the doctors confirmed that Alec was not pregnant and from here his nightmare began. Rasputin took him home and for the first time that night he hit him and took him so roughly that Alec was left crying in pain. The next day they went to the Institute where Rasputin made a huge scandal about how useless Alec was and how Rasputin has taken him only because of the opportunity to have kids. Their parents were so angry at Alec, screaming at him that he is so useless and a burden to them, that he was good only for one thing, to have kids but was failing miserably at that too. Alec was so sad and confused; he ran into one of the empty rooms and cried his heart there all day long. At one point, Hodge, their teacher found him and explained to him everything. His parents wanted him out of the house, because they were ashamed to have an omega son, so they saw the opportunity to sell him to Rasputin for 1 million in exchange of Alec and the promise of a child no later than 3 months after their mating ceremony. But in case of no children by that time their deal was cancelled and the Lightwood family needed to pay back 2 million to Rasputin and their mating union will be cancelled. From that day on his life was a constant nightmare and more often than not, Alec was praying for his life to just … end!

With the passing of his third heat and the news that Alec was again without a child, Rasputin took him back to the Institute and demanded his payment. And this let him to the current situation – standing in front of this new alpha, which looked like everything Alec has dreamed off, smelled like the best thing Alec has ever smelled and was making him feel all fuzzy and happy inside.

Alec so desperately wanted to believe him, to go with him and finally have his 'happily ever after', but now he knew better than to let his stupid omega instincts let him. Now, he was thinking rationally and knew that he is damaged and nobody will ever love him.

That's why he asked:

 _\- Why are you saying that? Why are you so nice to me?_

 _\- Because you unlocked something in me Alexander …. I haven't felt anything for anybody in a long, long time._

At that moment Alec felt as if the man standing in front of him was just as sad and broken as him and maybe, just maybe they will be able to heal each other.


	2. Home

Magnus's apartment was very unique, Alec thought that it was representing the alpha in the best way possible – it was huge, the furniture looked old and expensive, there was something mystique but at the same time the apartment was giving Alec a homey, warm and safe feeling.

He stood timidly next to the couch and didn't know what to do. His head was spinning after the portal that Magnus made for them so he closed his eyes and counted slowly to ten.

\- Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry, is that your first time in a portal? I should have guessed…. Here come sit down and drink some water – the alpha's worried voice interrupted his counting. Gentle hands nudged him to the couch and a cold glass was places into his hands.

\- Thank you …don't worry about me alpha – he whispered timidly.

\- Alexander…I will always worry about you … my sweet omega – the warlock whispered back and gently ran his hand through the omegas hair.

Alec froze for a second, he was still wary to physical contact, especially after Rasputin… but the touch was so, so different than what he was used to. Magnus's hand was slim, whit long and gentle fingers. He was wearing two rings and Alec was able to feel the cold silver kissing his scalp gently. The alpha's voice was also so gentle and soothing, so amazingly calming to the omega. Without realizing it, Alec started purring gently for his new alpha. Magnus, upon hearing the purring felt like he was floating on cloud 9, he couldn't help but feel proud and ecstatic, it was a big deal to make an omega purr, even more it was happening so fast into their relationship. Omegas purr only when they are feeling entirely safe and content, when they are happy.

\- Oh, darling… - whispered Magnus and couldn't help but kiss the omegas hair gently.

\- A..alpha – sighed Alec, his beautiful big eyes opened and looked hopefully at Magnus. His purring slowly stopped, which made the alpha sad but he made a promise to himself that he will make the omega purr as often as possible.

\- Your purring is the most amazing sound I've ever heard, darling. Thank you! – whispered Magnus and gently caressed the omegas cheek whit the back of his index finger.

\- Aal…alpha, that …mmm… that was the first time I have ever purred – whispered the boy timidly, which made the alpha gasp in horror. How can that be true, this boy was almost 20 years old?

\- Alexander …. How can that be possible? Didn't your … your previous alpha made you happy?

Upon hearing about his previous alpha the boys eyes became horrified and his voice trembled while he answered.

\- Ras…Rasputin was not … we never ….it was… it was only a contract between us.

\- Was…was he threatening you in a bad way? – Magnus already knew the answer to this question. He recognized the symptoms of a neglected and abused omega. He just wanted to know to which extend was the abuse but didn't want to ask the boy too directly, in case he scare him.

The stuttering breath taken by the boy and the slight tremble of his arms told Magnus enough. His heart broke for this beautiful soul, how can somebody hurt him?

\- Alp..alpha, please … - whispered the omega brokenly. Magnus couldn't stand to look at him hurting so much. He slowly embraced the omega and soothingly caressed his back.

\- Its ok darling, you don't have to tell me now. Just remember that I will be here to listen, when you are ready to tell me. – he kissed his hair softly

* * *

Three days passed since Alec moved with his new alpha. He was still unsure of the current situation but on the other hand his omega instincts were telling him that he is safe, that nobody will hurt him here, that his alpha will protect him.

His new alpha was very good and patient with him. He didn't make Alec talk about his past, he didn't expect anything from Alec, didn't even wanted Alec to do the housework. As an omega, born in a Shadowhunter family, Alec was taught that an omega should stay always home and do the housework along with raising the kids. He has never done anything else, but Magnus told him that Alec was not a maid in this house and he didn't want Alec to waste his days in cleaning and cooking, when the warlock can do that within seconds with his magic. Instead Magnus asked him what he wants to do. What are his interests and hobbies? What are his dreams? ... Questions that made the omega question his whole life. He didn't know what to answer to his alpha. He knew that reading is something that he enjoyed doing as a child and spending time whit his siblings was absolutely everything to him, but except those two answers, he couldn't tell more to his alpha. _'It's ok sweetheart, we will find out together'_ was the answer he got, which made his heard squeezed painfully sweet inside his chest.

Currently, Alec was reading a book that Magnus recommended to him. It was a history book and Alec found it fascinated. Magnus has left the loft a few hours ago, saying that he needed to do some work. Alec felt unsure about staying alone in the alpha's home, but Magnus kissed his temple sweetly and told him that this is ' _their home now and he will be safe and protected here'._ Suddenly, the loft door opened and Alec jumped startled from the couch. He walked warily towards the entrance of the loft and saw that Magnus was standing on the door and talking to somebody behind it. When he noticed the omega he smiled sweetly at him.

\- Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?

\- Alpha, is everything ok? Who …who are you talking to? – asked Alec cautiously. His mind instantly imagined that his parents or Rasputin are here to take him back. He didn't want to go; he wanted to stay here with his alpha …..

\- I have a surprise for you darling – said Magnus happily and opened the door. Alec couldn't believe it, his siblings were here. Jace and Izzy were standing by the door and smiling at him.

Alec couldn't be happier. He loved his siblings very much and to spend all afternoon with them was like a miracle to him. It was so nice, they talked, they watched a movie and now they were having an amazing diner. Magnus has left them alone for some ' _private family time'_ as he called it but now he brought dinner and joined them around the table to eat. It made the omega in Alec very proud and thankful to his alpha that he provided delicious dinner not only for him but for his siblings too.

More importantly, Jace and Izzy approved of Magnus as his alpha (after they have warned him that they are very capable of killing him if he hurt Alec) which made Alec so, so happy. They have never liked Rasputin and never spent time whit him or visited his apartment.

After diner Magnus served cocktails (and a tea for Alec, as he has never tasted alcohol and didn't want to start now). He was talking to Izzy about some new store for shoes or something like that. Alec couldn't focus on the conversation; he was too distracted for that. He was feeling so light and content to just be around all the people he cared for in this entire world – his siblings …. and his new alpha. This amazing man who was so, so good to Alec.

\- Hey lover boy, what are you thinking about? – his brother interrupted his thoughts.

\- What … n..nothing – shyly answered the omega.

\- Alec, it's fine to be happy and in love … nobody deserves it more than you. – whispered Jace gently. And then turned to talk with Izzy and Magnus. While Alec was left there, blushing from head to toe but also smiling slightly. He was glad that Jace taught that Alec deserves to love and to be loved, even when he was broken and will always be broken and childless. This tough made him look back at Magnus and the knowledge that he will never be able to have a pup with this amazing alpha made his eyes water and his heart squeeze painfully. He was so not worthy of Magnus and his affection.


End file.
